Musings and Revelations
by foreverpadfoot
Summary: Jeff muses about his boys which leads to some revelations about his sons


**Musings and Revelations**

Jeff wondered if he had held his boys back from starting families of their own. All five of his boys had thrown themselves into International Rescue but Jeff wondered if it was at the sake of forming their own families or having their own lives. Most of them had given up careers or professions to join the Thunderbirds or the necessity of secrecy in the operation, as well as their erratic schedule, was not conducive to successful relationships.

Scott and John, as his two eldest, had had the real careers, though that was not said to lessen the other's achievements. Scott had given up his air force career that Jeff knew his son could have done exceedingly well. However Scott had assured his dad when he had first come aboard that flying their great machines was infinitely better. John had given up what had appeared to be a successful career with NASA to join International Rescue. Jeff tried to assure himself that his son wanted to be closer to his family and had incredible opportunities in the 'family business' that he wouldn't have gotten with NASA.

Virgil had pretty much gone directly from High School to the Thunderbirds, completing his mechanical engineering through correspondence and online classes. At least, Jeff mused, his middle son had been free to pursue his artistic interests on their Island home. Gorgon, who was truly his miracle child, was a unique case Jeff thought to himself. He had already taken the world by storm when he'd won his Olympic gold in swimming despite doctor's predictions that he would never walk again. Gordon had no immediate plans to go back to school at this point in time but Jeff didn't blame him. Between his swimming, high school, and international rescue training Gordon had had a busy couple of years. Jeff figured his second youngest would eventually go back to school at some point but he understood the need for a less hectic schedule. Still at eighteen Gordon would have normally had more of a social life than the Thunderbirds allowed.

And then there was Alan, Jeff thought, his mind moving on to thoughts about his youngest son's life. Alan who had practically grown up with the Thunderbirds in existence. Alan who was never focusing on school but instead on the family business. His youngest however was lucky in a way, if Jeff was reading recent events correctly. Tin-Tin and Alan had grown-up together and seemed now to be looking at each other with more of a romantic interest. The attack by the Hood that had nearly claimed his family the year before had drawn the two teens closer together.

Well at least that's two, Jeff mused. After all it was his eldest son's pending nuptials the following week that had set off his thoughts on his sons' futures. Scott had met his soon-to-be wife, Samantha, at one of the conferences he'd been obliged to attend at Tracy Industries New York office. Samantha was a cracker-jack employee and her and Scott had gotten into a heated debate over fighter planes and engines. Scott had later remarked to him that his interest had been immediately caught and that he'd wanted to know more about the gorgeous and brilliant women very quickly after meeting her. Their relationship progressed quickly and within a year his son had proposed. It wasn't until after the engagement however that Scott had revealed the Tracy Family Secret. Samantha had taken the sudden revelation surprisingly well. Scott had flown her to the Island aboard _Tracy 1_ and once there he had sat her down and explained everything before showing her around. Jeff had been delighted when the couple had accepted his offer to build a nearby villa to be their permanent residence. Samantha was going to continue to work for Tracy Industries but now was going to assist Jeff with the International Rescue side and all the business that went into their operation.

Jeff's musings were suddenly interrupted by a knock on his office door. "Come in" he yelled out, and watched as the door opened and Scott entered,

"You alright Dad?"

"Of course son. I was just doing a little thinking. Your mom would've loved Samantha."

"You sure you're alright?" Scott asked again, worried about his dad's behaviour,

"I'm just worried that I've held you boys back from families of your own. Your mom used to dream about us growing old together with lots of grandchildren running around." Jeff explained to his son.

"I wouldn't agree and we all love being apart of what you created."

"But only you and Alan have partners and you boys barely leave the Island, or in John's case Thunderbird 5"

"That's where you're wrong dad" Scott began, enjoying knowing something that his father did not, "John has a girlfriend. Amy is the physics teacher at Alan's school. They are constantly e-mailing and he always tries to see her when he's on earth. Gordon has a girlfriend as well, her name is Sydney. She's a swimmer under his old coach. He met her when his coach invited him to come to practice and talk to his kids."

"And Virgil?" Jeff asked, sensing hesitation from his oldest son,

"Is in a relationship. Virgil is…, there's no easy way to say this dad, Virgil is gay and in a relationship with a guy named Alex, has been for about three years. He's in the air force, an old squadron mate of mine. They meet up pretty much whenever Virgil leaves the Island for leave." Scott calmly explained to his dad, hoping that Jeff wouldn't be angry at him or his brother,

"Why didn't everybody tell me? Does Virgil think I'll disapprove? Who all knows?" Jeff began rambling, trying to make sense of it all. He didn't care about his son's orientation, he was going to love and cherish the boy no matter what. He just didn't understand why he was only finding out know.

"Slow down dad. I don't know why Virgil didn't tell you but for everybody else it wasn't really our place to tell you. I only did because there was no other way to put your mind at ease. That, and Alex is coming to the wedding on Saturday. I suggest you go talk to Virgil."

Jeff found Virgil in the music room working on a new piece of music on the piano. He paused in the doorway enjoying his son's musical talents. "Sounds amazing Virgil, is this a new piece?"

Virgil startled somewhat upon hearing his father's voice but answered, "Somewhat new Father. It's on that I'm constantly changing."

"You know that I love you no matter what, right Virgil?"

"Of course Dad"

"Then why should I find information out from your brother about your life. Virgil it hurts me that you don't trust me enough to tell me something important, that you thought I wouldn't love you because of who you are choosing to spend your life with. I would love to meet Alex and I'm so happy you've found someone special to spend your life with. That is what prompted Scott to tell me about everyone's love-life's; my fears that you boys would not have significant others and families of your own."

Virgil sat in shocked silence as his dad talked. He'd immediately figured out what his dad was referring to and was shocked that he'd found out. At first he was angry at Scott for informing his dad about his life choices but he began to see that his oldest brother had done him a favour. Maybe now the wedding would be easier for Alex and him. They wouldn't have to hide their relationship from his father."

"I know you love me Dad but it is not exactly easy to admit to your father that you prefer me to women, or that you're in a committed relationship with a man. I guess Scott did me a favour telling you so Alex and I don't have to hide anymore."

Jeff realized then that Virgil wasn't trying to hurt him. His son was just trying to prevent the loss of his family and life as he knew it. He'd taken it well but he knew many families did not and would not take it as well and that was what most likely informed Virgil's decision.

"Tell me about Alex." Jeff prompted his son,

"He's amazing Dad. He files fighter jets for the US Air Force, Scott's old squadron to be exact, is now the lead in the squadron. He's fiercely loyal and protective with a tough guy exterior but he has a heart of gold. He's such a funny guy and the world just seems to light up when I'm around him," Virgil gushed about his boyfriend,

"Remind me about how I felt about your mom," Jeff reminisced, "My world seemed perfect when I was around her. I knew as soon as I met her that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Alex and I are trying to figure things out. His term is up with the Air Force in a few months and he's not sure if he wants to re-enlist." Virgil explained to his dad,

"Well we can always use more Thunderbirds but let me meet this young man first. Though Scott speaks highly of him and his pilot skills would come in handy." Jeff informed his son. He was serious when he put out the possibility of Alex becoming part of the organization. It was a possibility that had become reality for Scott's fiancé and one that he would have to talk to his other sons about.

Things almost seemed to relax around the Island. Jeff was at peace knowing that the organization he'd created had not taken away his son's chances for love or for families of their own.

Samantha and Scott's wedding was to be held at Tracy Island. People knew the Island existed and more questions would be asked if he denied the happy couple the chance to be married in its gorgeous setting. That, and Samantha had planned a tiny wedding. For her side only her parents, an older sister and her childhood friend had been invited and Scott had only invited his family, with everybody's respective partners. Jeff had invited Lady Penelope and Parker to be his guests. He only hoped that a situation requiring the Thunderbirds would not come up well the guests were on the Island. He firmly believed that the fewer people aware of their identities the better for everyone's sake. He had worked hard to develop a business empire to be able to provide the resources the Thunderbirds needed to operate.

The whole Island began to be prepared for the ceremony and the dinner afterwards. Scott and Samantha were set to be married on a little terrace near the main house and that had to be prepared along with the newly constructed guest-house. Jeff found that it was better not to interfere with the preparations, however to allow himself to be put to work as needed.

Soon, however, preparations were complete and it was the day of the wedding. Virgil had been dispatched with _Tracy 1_ to pick up the guests and the minister, an old friend of Jeff's, on the mainland, while John and himself helped Scott get ready. His eldest had chosen John to be his best-main, telling his other siblings that the only way for him to choose was to pick the next in line in terms of age.

Jeff was oddly nervous as Virgil radioed in asking permission to land, which he promptly received. He was definitely not used to being nervous; he was more excited than nervous during his career with NASA.

John took-over the task of getting Scott ready and keeping him calm, so Jeff could go greet the arriving guests. When he got there most of the guests had already disembarked. Samantha and her attendants had gone to get her ready in the guest house, with her parents tagging along.

Gordon had come along to introduce his girlfriend, Ashley, to his dad. Jeff was thrilled as he got introduced to a spirited, well-mannered girl who obviously adored his son. A feeling that Jeff could tell was definitely returned by his son as all Gordon's attention was focused on his girlfriend. Alan played his duty introducing Jeff to his teacher, a young women John had been long-distantly dating. Jeff could tell his youngest was feeling more than a little awkward but he was impressed that his son had taken it upon himself to introduce the young women and get her situated while John was busy. He was also impressed with this young woman. Katelyn was obviously educated and well-spoken but Jeff also found a kindred spirit to John, with a quiet confidence about her.

He found Virgil and Alex inside the cockpit going through post-flight shutdowns and checklists. The boys were completely in sync and focused on the tasks at hand so Jeff found himself just standing back, watching them work. It reminded Jeff of himself and Lucy. They used to be totally in sync with one another with their work around the house and raising the boys.

He was shaken out of his memories of Lucy as Virgil and Alex finished their tasks and were proceeding to disembark the plane.

"Dad? Sorry we were caught up," Virgil began but Jeff cut him off with a wave of his hand,

"It was me who was caught up in my memories," Jeff explained, "now how about you introduce me to this young-man of yours."

"Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Alex," Virgil began, "Alex, my dad Jeff Tracy."

Jeff stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you Alex. Great to be putting a face to a name."

Alex returned the handshake, "Likewise Mr. Tracy,"

"Please call me Jeff. We don't stand on ceremony here, You're family now."

Jeff was immediately relieved upon meeting Alex. The young man immediately reminded him of Scott and he could see that Alex and his son absolutely adored each other. "I hear you're a pilot," Jeff continued on,

"Yes, US Air Force. I've been flying fighters for a while now. Virg and I met through Scott when he dragged Virg to a group night at the bar. Scott thought that we'd click and I guess he was right."

"Seems so and seems like Scott is definitely in the know-how," Jeff chuckled,

"He's always been like that. He always seemed to have a sixth sense about events and people when he was in the force with me and I imagine he still does," Alex explained,

"He does indeed," Jeff confirmed as they made their way out of the small hanger they housed the family jets in, "I understand your term with the force is coming up soon?" Jeff asked Alex,

"Correct, though I'm debating on whether to re-enlist as the minimum term is five more years and I'm hesitant on letting the force control my life and location for that amount of time. Virgil is centered here and I want to be in relative proximity to him."

"Understandable. I always detested being away from Lucy and the boys when I worked with NASA. Though at least with them I was limited to where I could be deployed."

"Not the same with the Air Force. We don't have the same weather restrictions as NASA does to base locations." Soon they were in the living room,

"Well I'd better go help keep Scott from bouncing off the walls. Alex, we need to finish this conversation later. Virgil why don't you show Alex around a bit but don't lose track of time." Jeff instructed as he hurried off,

Jeff couldn't keep the grin from his face throughout the wedding. Scott looked positively glowing with a sparkle in this eyes that Jeff hadn't fully seen since Lucy had passed away. Samantha was a truly amazing girl and he was lucky that she was becoming part of the family.

They had dinner after the evening ceremony looking out onto the Island's sunset. Jeff stood up first to toast the newlyweds, "Scott and Samantha: I am so thrilled that you both found such happiness in one another. It wasn't long ago that I feared that my boys would not find the type of happiness I found with my dear Lucy. Scott your mother would be so proud of you and I only wish she were here today to see all that you have become. Samantha welcome to the family and all the craziness that it consists. I'd like to propose a toast to the newlyweds. May you have endless happiness as well as strength to overcome life's challenges. To Scott and Samantha."

Everybody raised their glasses with Jeff as they echoed, "To Scott and Samantha."

"Wonderful speech Jeff" Lady Penelope praised as he returned to his seat beside her,

"Thanks Penny"

"You realize they're never going to leave the nest."

"I do though I don't mind. This empire is meant to expand and I find I want the boys close, maybe I always have since I lost Lucy."

Before Penny could respond Samantha's parents began to speak, expressing their happiness to the couple as well as their own well-wishes. Jeff half listened wishing once again that Lucy could be there with her family.

John was up next and this Jeff turned his full attention to as his second eldest began to speak, "My congratulations to the happy couple and I wish you both the very best. Samantha welcome to the family. I'm truly happy you've joined our loving, albeit slightly crazy, group. Congratulations Scott, you deserve all the happiness in the world and I'm elated that you found it with Samantha. To the happy couple: may you have happiness and laughter to fill your days." John spoke as he raised his glass to toast the beaming couple.

Samantha's sister, Jenny, was next to speak and she began to tease her sister about always wanting a baby brother and now gaining four. As well she teased Scott that they'd better take their meals at the main house because they would starve on Samantha's cooking.

After the speeches finished Scott led the new Mrs. Tracy to the dance-floor. Jeff had to wipe away tears as he watched Scott twirl his bride around the dance floor with the biggest grin on his face. He'd been the same way when he'd married Lucy and she'd been positively gorgeous in her white slip dress with the puffed sleeves and the intricate lace. They'd danced the night away dreaming of a future together.

As everybody began to take to the dance floor Jeff pulled Virgil away, "Do you love him? Feel like the world is just that little bit brighter with him around?"

"If you feel you want to spend the rest of your life with him and that he would be interested in joining the 'family business' then show him the birds tomorrow and explain,"

"Thank you" Virgil chocked out as he pulled his dad into a hug.

Mid-morning the next day Alex and Virgil crawled out of bed. After breakfast Virgil dragged his boyfriend into his dad's empty office.

"You love me right?" Virgil queried

"Of course I do buddy. What's this about Virgil?" Alex responded, confused about what was happening.

"You would marry me if we could legally, right?"

"In a heartbeat. What is going on Virg?"

Virgil continued on, ignoring his boyfriend's worried questions, "And you know that I love and absolutely adore you right?"

"Definitely Virg," Alex responded, confusion creeping into his voice as he pulled Virgil close, "What is up Virgil? Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"I'd explain but it's easier to show you then to explain honey but please don't freak out, please," Virgil pleaded staring directly into Alex's eyes. Before Alex could respond Virgil began leading him out of the office and to the nearby elevator they used to get down to the hanger in non-emergency situations.

Virgil ignored the questioning looks Alex was giving him and soon they were into the hanger. He had to bit back a chuckle at the expression on his boyfriend's face when he saw the Thunderbirds parked in the hanger.

"Virgil?" Alex queried, "Is this what I think it is."

Virgil sheepishly grinned, "If what you think is that these are the Thunderbirds and that my family and myself are International Rescue."

Alex looked speechless after Virgil finished speaking as a myriad of emotions flashed through him. Virgil calmly led his boyfriend over to the conference areas and sat them down letting him filter through his thoughts.

Alex finally began to speak, "I feel as if I should be angry with you but I can't because this is so amazing. No wonder Scott was so jazzed when he left the force, he knew this was coming. I guess the secrecy makes sense and why I'm only finding out now…"

Virgil did just then what he'd promised himself he wouldn't and interrupted his boyfriend, "You're not mad?"

"Virg it's very hard to be angry at you and no I'm not mad. I understand the need for secrecy—there are things I can't tell you about my job in the Air Force. But what I don't' understand is why now?"

"Because I love you so much I can't stand to lose you. Because my father has met you, trusts you, likes you, and is always looking for new opportunities. Because you're an amazing pilot and your commission is up with the Air Force soon." Virgil explained, desperate to make Alex understand

"You mean your father wants me to be part of all this?" Alex quietly put forth, almost holding his breath as he did so

"Of course" Virgil chuckled, "That's kinda the reason I showed you all of this. That and I wanted you to know."

Alex smiled, "So tell me about it."

"You know my mom died in an avalanche when I was younger but what you don't know is that was a catalyst for my dad starting this empire. He wanted to make it so no other family had to go through what we did. One is Scott's as you can imagine. Two is primarily mine though dad also tends to pilot her. Three is Gordon's primary right now but Alan is being groomed to take her over. Four, our submersible, is Gordon's true love but we don't have much use for it. Five, is the space-station, and John's first love. He doesn't fly so that's also why he got five. Alan also might share her instead of three so John can be home more."

"And where exactly do I, and I presume Samantha, fit into all this?"

"Well Samantha is working on the administrative side but for you the possibilities are endless. I think Dad would like you to train on all of them, like us, but to share primary on Thunderbird one or three. That or with me on Thunderbird two."

"And your brothers wouldn't mind?" Alex asked tentatively, not wanting to impose on anyone

"Scott might gripe about it but he truly won't mind and Gordon is happy to focus more on four. Dad is getting up there in years and wanting to step back from active operations. And I'd love to have you with me on Thunderbird two instead of him."

'The last three months of the Air Force are going to be really had with the prospect of this looming." Alex groaned

Virgil laughed as responded, "Tell me about it. Dad's rule was no school-no rockets. For me that was high school only, cause I did mechanical engineering online, but the last few months crawled by at a snail's pace."

"Should we go upstairs and make an appearance?" Alex suggested,

Virgil groaned, "I guess so."

"What's wrong?"

"I just like spending time with only you and me especially since you have to go back to base tonight."

"It's only three months and I got my leave extended so I can stay until tomorrow night. If you father says yes I'd also like to go up in one of the birds tomorrow and better to be part of the group if we want favours." Alex reasoned

"I guess you're right." Virgil agreed, "But I need a kiss before we head upstairs."

"That can be arranged," came the reply as Alex pulled his boyfriend in for the requested kiss.

As they came upstairs they were met by Jeff, "I take it by your excited look Alex that Virgil showed you the family business."

"Definitely, it just blew my mind. This is absolutely incredible; I almost can't believe it."

"Believe it." Jeff remarked, "Maybe a ride can convince you."

"That would be sweet."

"Why don't you come along when Gordon and I bring John back up to five." Jeff suggested,

"I would really like that sir."

"Jeff, not sir, and I think we'll leave early afternoon. It's not a long trip but I prefer not to be landing thunderbird three at night."

"I'll be there." Alex promised,

"Carrying on a similar discussion—Did Virgil explain that I wanted you to be a part of International Rescue?"

"That he did and yes I definitely do. As I told him the three months I have left with the Air Force are going to feel like forever."

Jeff chuckled, "That they might. Now come along you two, brunch is on the table and the newlyweds have to see everyone before they are allowed to get on their way, which they are beyond ready to do."

Virgil smirked, "I'll bet. Just give us one sec and we'll be there."

"Alright" Jeff consented as he left the pair alone.

Alex pulled Virgil in for a kiss softly pressing his lips against his boyfriend's. When they broke for air he whispered, "Thank you. Thank you for coming into my life and making it so magical. Thank you for bringing me all this."

"Come here softie" Virgil smirked with wetness tingling at the edges of his eyes as he pulled Alex in for another kiss; this one just as soft and sensual as the last.

Brunch was a lively affair with all his sons around and the excitement that filled the air. He knew that the excitement was for personal reasons for each individual person. Scott and Samantha were anticipating their planned honeymoon which was to be a cruise around the Mediterranean for two weeks. John, Jeff knew, was enjoying his time at home with his family but was also excited to be going back to Thunderbird Five. He could sense the excitement from Virgil and Alex about the young pilot joining International Rescue. Gordon was clearly enjoying the fun-filled atmosphere as well as the presence of his girlfriend. Alan was clearly loving the atmosphere as well.

Soon they were waving good-bye to Scott and Samantha as they headed off on their honeymoon. Sam's family and friends had already headed out that morning. The rest of the family soon headed their own way. Gordon and Ashley headed to get changed before they went swimming in the bay. Alan and Tin-Tin escaped to the entertainment room where Jeff knew that if he peeked in he would find them cuddled on the couch watching films. John and Katelyn headed to his room, claiming to be looking at star charts. Virgil and Alex practically ran back to the hangers. He had overheard Virgil whispering earlier that they should try out the simulators. After the boys were safely away Penny grabbed his hand dragging him to his personal quarters. Their relationship had begun to shift since the Hood's attack. They had both realized how much they meant to one another but were tentative in moving forward. He was still feeling the loss of Lucy and didn't know how his boys would feel about him dating again.

"Penny the boys are here."

"Jeff they'll be gone for at least a couple of hours, relax. You are going to have your blood-pressure skyrocket if you don't relax and they wouldn't care anyways."

"Penny"

"Jeff I'm not trying to take your late wife's place but you cannot pretend there's not something between us. Your boys realize you are still a man."

"Alright" Jeff gave in, following Penny

Soon a slight excitement began to build in the Tracy household once again as the couples emerged, and the group that was heading to five began to get ready. Jeff stood back letting the boys do the preparations and watching the good-byes take place. Katelyn was taking it rather stoically as she helped John get ready and said good-bye. He realized sadly, that the couple was used to spending large quantities of time apart and vowed to change that. Gordon was bouncing off the walls and talking about plans for later with Ashley as he got ready. Alex had excitement filled eyes as Virgil helped him get ready. Once the group was almost ready, John began quietly giving his good-byes to everybody. As the four of them boarded Jeff gave Penny a peck on the lips and then went about his business. Life had changed that weekend and would continue to change as he and his boys grew older. But one thing remained they same; they were still Thunderbirds and they still had a job to do.

The End


End file.
